


Fuurai Party Hard

by nyanhm



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Fuurai being Fuurai, Games, Hangover, Music, Party, a little alcohol involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyanhm/pseuds/nyanhm
Summary: When Fuurai throw a party, you know it's gonna be lit.
Kudos: 8





	Fuurai Party Hard

It all started a few weeks earlier when Kohei, slapping his bass during a practice session, said:

"Guys we need to celebrate"

Everyone looked at him, agreeing with little jingles. They had put blood, sweat and tears to make their dream come true. And now they were in Tokyo, ready as ever to perform on Live Royal Fest's stage, and to announce their first single released at the end of that month. 

So hell yeah they had a reason to celebrate.

This inevitably led to the huge chaos Furai's sharehouse was being at the time. Everyone was running back and forth, someone actually getting things done and someone just watching, like Yamato.

Y "It's called emotional support, I'm doing my part as anyone else"

A "ok but… you could have at least set the table and-"

The conversation was interrupted by a sudden scream from the other side of the house. It was Misaki, who was raging at Futa for stepping on the wet floor, leaving footprints everywhere with his wet slippers.

F "Misaki-kun I'm sorry-"

M "I TOLD YOU THE BATHROOM FLOOR WAS WET WHY DID YOU- GET YOUR ASS AWAY FROM HERE C'MON"

K "I'm home, I brought the foo- what the hell is happening here?"

Everyone stopped their chores (except for Misaki, who was still furiously cleaning the bathroom) and greeted their leader with a huge smile. Yamato, after being scolded by Aoi, actually set the table so everything was ready to party, except for Furai themselves. 

After wearing some clean clothes and putting on a whole lot of hairspray, they were finally ready to start their party. On the table, every sort of snacks had been placed: sandwiches, crackers, popcorns and much more, alongside with the still-hot takoyaki Kohei bought on his way home. Everyone was sitting there, enjoying some snacks and chitchatting when Kohei brought the attention to him tapping on the table

K "I'd like to make a toast to us, we worked so fucking hard this year and we deserve to celebrate. We're amazing guys, let's keep doing our best. Kanpaaai!!"

Everyone "KANPAAAI WOOO" 

K "now I prepared a thing for you guys, it's a drinking board game from my first year of college"

F "D-Drinking?! But… I'm… well we...we can't..."

K "ah yeah don't worry about that, you can stick to soft drinks if you prefer, but if you mind you can try a sip!"

Futa looked at the bassist confused and amazed at the same time, while he was setting the board that looked like chutes and ladders, but handmade and with sentences like "all the guys drink" "you drink" and others. 

Fuuta decided, as suggested by Aoi, to mix a sip of vodka with his cola, not too much since he's not used. On the other hand, the trombone boy decided to mix rum and cola, a very classical pair, followed soon by Kohei. The drummer went straight for the vodka bottle, pouring a quite large amount in his cup, pairing it with a sweet energy drink; Yamato wasn't bothered by that, sipping from his orange juice cup.

The hours went by, and the game went on too… alongside with the drinks.

M "Guys what about a pause?"

Y "Tch, are you already drunk man?"

M "I'm- totally fine I swear"

A "Hey hey chill, what if we put up some music?”

While saying this, Futa appeared from the corridor, half-naked, playing his saxophone and doing very dramatic moves, as only a drunk saxophone player could do.

F "YOKATAI IKUBAI MINNA DE"

"BANZAI!!"

F "YOKATAI IKUBAI GENKI NI"

"BANZAI"

Everyone was vibing, doing the conga around the table with Futa still playing the sax. Misaki and Aoi bumped in the table more than once, Kohei almost fell on the floor bringing Yamato with him, but they were just having too much fun. After the song ended, Futa traded the saxophone (that Kohei put back in the instrument room safe and sound) with a "friendship shot" everyone was drinking, and Aoi blasted his party playlist. It started with the one and only party song, the Macarena, that has the power to hype even the most pouter ones, like Yamato. 

Misaki threw his sweatshirt away, hitting Futa right in the face: everyone started laughing hard and threw their clothes at the vocalist for apparently no reason. Buried under them, he started to walk around as if he was a monster summoned from their wardrobe, chasing the poor Misaki who was scared as hell. Playing along, the other members tried to catch the self-named "super-comfy-and-stylish-clothes monster", like they were in a Scooby-Doo episode; how could this not end with a screaming bunch of boys chasing each other from a room to another and hiding in any corner of the house, eventually messing it up even more?

After reuniting and taking a deep breath, the leader said it was time to go to bed, with the sonorous disappointment of his bandmates in their drunk voices; in the end, anyone agreed after a persuasive drunk discourse by Kohei, he's so good at this.

The real surprise was the next morning, when Furai woke up remembering all the mess they did the night before, and with an annoying headache…  
A: "WHAT THE- Futa what the hell are you doing in my bed?"

F "mmmmmh, it's cold~ lemme sleep here" *turns around and hugs Aoi

A: "wait wha-"

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by real-life events... hope you enjoyed it! :) (special gift to twt friend @ibelongtomisaki)


End file.
